1. Field
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle, such as an in-wheel motor vehicle, that is equipped with motor(s) to drive wheels and that may be battery-powered or fuel cell-powered.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor used in an electric vehicle may be superior to an internal combustion engine in terms of response characteristics. In an in-wheel motor electric vehicle, each wheel may be provided with such a highly responsive motor that operates independently of other motor(s).
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-172935